1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data management, and more particularly to a NAND flash memory and a method for managing data thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
If any data in a block of a NAND flash memory requires updating, all data in the block is deleted before the updated data is written to the block. If data is deleted from the block of the NAND flash memory and no updated data is written, the operating system of the NAND flash memory may fail to initialize.